Petal (DotC)
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: |namesl = PetalRevealed in The Sun Trail: Bonus Scene, page 2 Petal |familyt = Brother: |familyl = Fox |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail |deadbooks = None}} Petal is a small yellow tabby she-cat. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :A badger kills Petal and her littermate Fox's mother when they are kits. She hisses at the badger to not come back, before turning to Fox, who says they will need to take care of themselves. They bury their mother and try to hunt, but the prey is hiding and they can't find anything. Petal catches the scent of other cats, and the two approach a gray-and-white she-cat and two other cats, hoping for food. However, they are chased away. They leave and catch sight of a squirrel, but before they can catch it, the gray-and-white cat appears again and a tabby tom kills the squirrel instead. They are chased away once more, and Petal decides that it is only the two of them from now on. :Petal, although not mentioned by name, is in the fight with Moon Shadow. She joins the black-and-white tom in telling the mountain cats to leave, and snatches up the squirrel Moon Shadow had caught before disappearing with the others. :Several moons after their mother's death, Petal and Fox are hunting two mice in the forest. They hadn't eaten for days, and live alone, relying only on each other. Petal snarls at the mice and chases them into Fox's paws, who kills them smoothly. They eat the mice and Petal spots a robin in a tree up above. The robin bullies a chaffinch that lands on the same branch, and Petal decides she needs to catch the robin. She leaves Fox and goes for it, but misses it on the first try. She spots it again, but a yowl interrupts her and scares the robin off. :Petal and Fox go to investigate the source of the yowl. The littermates recognize the cats as being newcomers, and Petal remembers fighting with the gray tom and white she-cat among them. The gray tom spots them and Petal and Fox run. :As they are running, they reach the river, and Fox says they'll have to cross. They only make it part way on the stepping stones before it becomes to dangerous and they have to risk going back. Before Petal makes it to shore, though, she falls into the river and is washed downstream. The gray tom rescues her, introducing himself as Clear Sky and the white she-cat as Falling Feather. Clear Sky has Fox and Falling Feather lie on either side of her to warm her up and goes off to hunt. Fox tells him that Petal is very good at hunting, but she insists on hunting together. Once Clear Sky leaves, Falling Feather licks her fur the wrong way and they exchange stories. Falling Feather asks them to join their group, and when Clear Sky returns and they eat, the two littermates accept. :Gray Wing going through the forest when he sees that Petal, who is unnamed, and a white tom have Storm pinned up against a tree. Petal attacks Storm and the two she-cats fight. Gray Wing and Storm chase them off and Petal hisses that it isn't over. :Petal is seen again when Gray Wing and Storm visit Clear Sky's camp, sitting peacefully with Quick Water and Falling Feather. Falling Feather introduces her and explains that she and her brother are staying with them. :When Gray Wing goes to confront Clear Sky two moons later, she is seen sitting on a tree stump as Fox and Frost confront him. Storm mentions that Petal and Fox should recognize them, and Petal tries to look as though she's not involved. :Petal blocks Gray Wing's way after Storm's death when he is bringing Thunder to Clear Sky. She accuses him of killing Fox, but eventually allows him through, warning him not to cause trouble. Character Pixels Family Members '''Brother:' :Fox: Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogue Category:Kit